1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication station that receives data from a base station apparatus and then transfers the data to an external device, a base station apparatus that transmits data, which an application can use, to a mobile communication station, and a dedicated-short-range-communications system in which the mobile communication station can carry out dedicated short range communications with the base station apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a prior art dedicated-short-range-communications system, when a mobile station mounted in a moving object enters a communication area of a base station, the mobile station starts wireless communications with the base station so as to transmit and receive information, such as data required for automatic turnpike toll paying, to and from the base station. An application that carries out wireless communications with the base station and transmits and receives predetermined information to and from the base station is pre-installed in the mobile station (refer to non-patent reference 1, for example).
[Non-patent reference 1] Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Technical Review Vol. 40, No. 3, pp. 184
Since the prior art dedicated-short-range-communications system is so constructed as mentioned above, the prior art dedicated-short-range-communications system enables the user to get predetermined services via wireless communications between the mobile station and the base station as long as necessary applications are pre-installed in the mobile station. A problem with the prior art dedicated-short-range-communications system is however that since it has no structure of enabling the addition of any new application, it cannot provide any new service for the user.